1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to provide an improved electrical circuit for use in disinfecting contact lenses and more particularly an electrical circuit for use in providing dry heat primarily for heat transfer by conduction to a contact lens carrying case to disinfect the contact lenses carried therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IT IS APPRECIATED THAT THE APPLICATION OF HEAT IS AN IDEAL WAY TO DISINFECT CONTACT LENSES PARTICULARLY THOSE HAVING HYDROPHILIC PROPERTIES AND CHARACTERISTICS. The most satisfactory practice has been to disinfect contact lenses through the use of devices which heat fluids, particularly water, to a state of vaporization. By means of convection the vaporization and steam generated, heat the exterior of a contact lens carrying case to bring and maintain the temperature of the interior of the case and the fluids and lenses within the case at a disinfecting temperature for a minimum period of time.
One device of this nature is described in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,362, entitled PORTABLE ELECTRICAL HEATING DEVICE, for inventors Paul A. Hoogesteger and Charles R. McDougal, issued June 15, 1971. These types of prior art devices require the presence and use of a fluid, principally water, and are frequently inconvenient to use and generally require that special care be exercised in their use and that the unit be regularly wiped dry and cleaned before and after use.